minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
World War Toto
World War Toto (a.k.a. WWT, WW6) was a conflict that occurred on February 3rd, 2019 '''from 7:30PM to ~8:30PM. With the aggressor being '''The Holy Totoean Empire, owned by Toto (previously Fort Toto). The Start On February 2nd, 2019, GummyGuy declared war on all the other nations on the server, other than the USSL. His reasons as mentioned in the declaration being: to split the nations of Laurentia and The Atlantic Reich, as well as to claim the heads of everyone on Earth for Toto's Head Wall. This came as a surprise to many players, as no real tension or threats had been felt coming from Toto. Post-Declaration Reactions to the war were mixed. Some felt angered and would blame GummyGuy for possibly forcing players to quit, others panicked at the thought of losing their towns, and there were many that were amused at the declaration. Either way, towns and nations started prepping for the conflict to come the next day. Some would even try to make bargains with GummyGuy or Garrett (who was in support of Toto's Side) to prevent possible damage. One of these bargains was struck between GummyGuy and table_kitten (mayor of Blepia), who chose to give their member's heads to Toto and leave the Atlantic Reich instead of facing a war. Eve of the War Moments before the war began, it was evident that most nations chose not to show up for the occasion; with the only powerful nation on being Atlantic Reich. Due to this, Atlantic Reich was chosen as the main target. In this time, GummyGuy would also convince RealJulio (Mayor of London) to join in on the attack, with the promise of loot and other riches. The Battles Feline Union Immediately as the war began, Toto started by assaulting Feline Union. They began on the Korea/Japan bridge and worked their way west into the town. Outrance (mayor of FelineUnion), MontanaMob, and SwagMiester were instantly there to defend but quickly lost ground. Many other players that wanted to observe teleported in and things quickly became chaotic. Those viewing were not immune to the slaughter, as Toto took the opportunity to collect heads from the crowd. After killing SwagMiester and Outrance, Toto finally reached FelineUnion's main storage and blew it up. True Atlantis After FelineUnion, GummyGuy and Garrett focused towards True Atlantis, the capital of the Atlantic Reich. Only SwagMiester showed up to defend, but only a few claims were taken and griefed before Gummy and Garrett went for another target. Carolina The final battle took place at Carolina, with all members from Atlantic Reich that were on, joining in the defense. Throughout most of the fight, MontanaMob (mayor of Carolina) would choose to toggle their town's PvP, making it difficult for Toto to stop defenders from breaking their warflags. Eventually this was stopped by ReborneLogik and Toto quickly began gaining ground, making it all the way to Carolina's advanced Slimefun area. After a drawn out fight, a ceasefire was declared and channels for negotiations were opened up. Post-War During the negotiation time, many players from Atlantic Reich and Laurentia expressed an unwillingness to play on the server due to the war. At the same time, GummyGuy would go on to give every player that was on for the war $65k as a gift. Due to the overall unhappiness (as well as a now ruined economy) talks about a server reset began, leading to the February 2019 reset referendum. Notable Participants Toto - T''', Atlantic Reich - '''A GummyGuy T Garrett119 T 8ds T SwagMiester27 A Outrance A Stomper_X T Void_Storm T MontanaMob A eric_eats_kids A HeavyPokelover A Category:Wars Category:Fifth Era Category:Event